


Full Moon

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Animalistic, Antlers, Haiku, Lewis Fright Fest 2014, M/M, Old Religion, Pagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James longs for the full moon . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lewis Challenge Fright Fest 2014
> 
> Well, this is not quite the usual kind of fic I write: a set of linked pagan-themed haiku! Not necessarily what I thought I was going to write, but they poured out of me, clearly needing to be written.
> 
> Thank you for the kindly and encouraging beta services of divingforstones and lindenharp.

1\. Sprinting through the woods,  
Thorns tearing at his bare limbs.  
An owl screeches: Run!

2\. Utterly alive;  
Naked, hunted in the dark.  
The moon holds its breath. 

3\. Lewis—crowned with antlers—  
The ancient God for this night,  
Is gaining on him.

4\. If he catches him,  
They’ll rut: Lewis taking him.  
The earth is soft, damp.

5\. Their hidden life:  
James longing for each full moon,  
For this thrilling chase.

6\. Lewis bellowing,  
Crashing through the undergrowth:  
A man. A stag. God.

7\. The wood beasts scatter,  
Making way for Cernunnos,  
Their ancient sovereign. 

8\. James runs on instinct,  
Lungs on fire, feet bloody;  
Craving what he fears.

9\. A clearing ahead.  
James halts, calms his breath. Listens.  
A twig snaps. He’s close!

10\. The moment of choice:  
Step into the moon-bleached glade,  
Or stay here, unclaimed?

11\. In the clearing’s centre  
He drops to his knees and waits.  
A distant fox barks. 

12\. The tips of antlers,  
Glistening in the moonlight,  
As Lewis appears. 

13\. Lewis, more Stag-God  
Now, than man, stands over him.  
The whole wood stills; waits. 

14\. Scratched, bleeding, and bruised,  
The God has also suffered,  
For the ritual.

15\. Wind rustles the trees.  
This close, James catches his scent:  
Musk, sex; warm, dark earth. 

16\. The fox barks again,  
His mate answering this time.  
Lewis pushes James down. 

17\. James on his belly.  
Rough hands pin him; ready him.  
Wet grass crushed, unharmed. 

18\. Lewis covers him;  
With a grunt, finds his way in.  
Stills till James can breathe.

19\. Both Divine again,  
Joined beneath the full moon.  
The earth rejoices!

20\. The rutting frenzy:  
James, lost—and found, in the heat.  
Consort to a god. 

21\. In the last moment,  
Lewis is fully Stag-God.  
Their cries shake the woods.

22\. Stars glitter above,  
Drifting through icy heavens.  
James is scattered light.

23\. Night moths float moon-wards.  
Lewis calls him home, to the  
Shelter of his arms. 

24\. Bliss-drunk, sated, tired;  
The earth watches over them  
As they sleep, entwined.

25\. Just two men, again;  
Antlers discarded for now—  
Till the next full moon.


End file.
